In the case of magnetic tape devices, in particular sound tape devices, for the purposes of achieving good synchronism of the magnetic tape during the reproducing and recording operations, it is known for the magnetic tape to be pressed against a capstan, at the side which is provided with the magnetisable coating, by means of a pressure roller. The capstan is usually connected to an inertia mass, and the pressure roller is operated for example by a magnet. Actuation of the magnet causes the pressure roller to be lifted off, for example for rapid forward and return wind, so that the sound tape can be wound on at high speed. A disadvantage with such devices is that when the sound tape is brought into contact with the capstan an additional device, namely a magnet and a pressure roller, are required. There is also the danger that the magnetisable coating on the magnetic tape may be damaged by the mechanical loading when the pressure roller presses against it, for example by the formation of scratches and the like. In addition, because the sound tape is pressed against the capstan shaft by means of the pressure roller, the magnetic tape is subjected to a pummeling effect so that folding can occur, particularly at the two edges of the magnetic tape.
In relation to magnetic tape devices, in particular sound tape devices, a distinction is essentially made between two operating positions of the deflection or tape guide means. In one operating position, the so-called start position, the device can be set to recording or reproducing operation, or rapid stop. In this position the magnetic tape is in contact with the capstan for tape transportation. In addition, the magnetic tape lies against the magnetic heads. In the other position, the stop or rewind position, the device can be set to rapid forward or return wind or to stop. In this operating position the magnetic tape is lifted both from the capstan shaft and from the magnetic heads.